Even Psychopaths Can Be White Knights
by xXSedationXx
Summary: Beyond and OC, from a role play log. So, Beyond *can* be nice. R


"Drowning is an agonizing way to die." Beyond said from the darkness, his most recently play thing, his most recent charge, Annabella, stood in the river that ran some half a kilometer behind the House. Beyond had followed her here from there, having seen the numbers fall into the last few digits before they would stop. As much as Beyond enjoyed taking life, Annabella was one of the few that he would still play with, with no intention of killing.

"You won't do it for me, even though I know you've heard me beg you to do it." Annabella hesitated for a moment feeling the water and how cold it was.

"As depraved as I am, I cannot give you that relief Annabella."

"You'll stay then.. and take me back when it's done.." She sounded pleading with the older psychopath.

"I'll stay and take your body back to the house." Beyond said from the darkness then, his red eyes watching the numbers of her life draw painfully to a close; single digits now slowly counting down.

"You knew this whole time didn't you.." Beyond inwardly winced at how defeated she sounded, wrenching his eyes from the numbers and back to her pale, pale face.

"I knew...and I also know that this is a choice which is shortening your life." He spoke back, moving from the darkness then, hands in his pockets, his usually white bloodied shirt, replaced with a black sweater now. You've toyed with this decision for a while now, I could tell. Annabella nodded, turning her pale face to the sky, no tears now, only a singular regret on her face.

"It's going to hurt isn't it?" She asked him then, her arms hugged around her middle.

"It doesn't have to."

"Yes it does, otherwise it's meaningless in the end. Ophelia did it for Hamlet, I'll do it for Chester..." Annabella waded into the water then, and stood there, as the cold seeped into her skin, the water up to her waist now. She looked down at her hands then, cold from the late winter weather, so cold. She'd die of hypothermia most likely before she was actually successful at drowning herself. Annabella exhaled as much as possible, and knelt down in the water, pushing out as much air as possible, so that when she went under, her first instinct would be to gulp for air, and instead, take down the mouthfuls of the cold dark water that would end her life.

"Don't." Came the single reply before she heard water splashing behind her, and two extremely lithe arms surround her, pulling her to a deceptively strong chest. "Don't." Came the plea once more. Annabella wondered briefly what he was playing at, toying with her like this, and now of all times. And then she cried, cried hot fat tears of being left behind, of having the only thing she had ever truly cared about in her life ripped away from her because of this reason or another, and most of all, cried because it was the older psychopath that was being her knight in shining armor. Beyond held her tightly, his lips pressed to her forehead, one arm around her shoulders, the other snugly planted in her hair, giving her the comfort she had needed for the past two weeks. "You are much too bright, and much more resilient than you give yourself credit for." Beyond finally told her.

"Why did L make him leave? Why did he take away the one thing that actually mattered to me?" Annabella sobbed then, her arms finally moving of their own accord, and gripping tight to the fabric of his black sweater, right below his shoulder blades, her face pressed to his chest. Her shoulders trembled with the weight of everything that had been killing her slowly inside for the past two weeks, that had lead her to the river this evening. Beyond was no stranger to the feeling that Annabella now wallowed in. He had felt it keenly since the first time he had seen his darling Clementine with the detective; it was all he could do not to join her in tears. Beyond loosened his hold on her a bit, his hand gently stroking the prematurely white waves of her silky hair, carefully weighing his next words. The numbers that where counting down so quickly before, where starting to count up again, and some small part of what ever was left good in him rejoiced.

"L has never known the loss you feel now, and so, he will deal it easily to those around him, because he does not fathom the depth to which it can wound." Beyond told her then, pulling her away from his chest then, his face level with hers as he leaned over. One hand went to wipe the tears from her cheeks, the other held her tiny hand over his heart. "I know the pain you feel, Annie, and dying, especially suicide, isn't going to make it any better. I thought it would at one point, I even set up my suicide, it was elaborate, but in the end, it didn't make the pain go away."

"Does it ever get any easier.." She sniffled, her lower lip trembling, as if she was fighting off another torrent of tears.

"Never." Beyond hugged her close then, as the next wave of sobbing raised from his Annie. He easily picked her up from the freezing water, holding her as tender as he had Clementine in the past, shifting her weight in his arms to where her head was on his shoulder, and a blush raised in Beyond's cheeks as he felt the girl's arms circle his neck, her face pressed up under his chin. "You just learn to hide it better."

Annabella woke the next morning, the cold seep of the late winter morning starting to touch skin that had recently been warmed by another body. Annabella turned over then in her narrow dorm bed, and with still hazy eyes, she saw the black clad figure slip out her window, drawing it closed behind him. While he may never love her, and while he may one day chose to kill her, one thing was for certain; Beyond had stayed and held her the entire night. Even psychopaths could be White Knights it seemed.


End file.
